


Full of Air

by cheshirejin



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
Title: Full of Air<br/>
Fandom: Fruits Basket<br/>
Author: cheshirejin<br/>
Chars/Pairs: Kyo, Shigure</p>
<p>Genres: humor<br/>
Warnings: none<br/>
crossposted from hentai contest prompt 54 used condom</p>
<p>Word Count: 666<br/>
Summary: Kyo was having a bad day, and things just kept getting worse.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Air

  


Kyo marched into his room. He was not in a good mood; everyone seemed to be trying to piss him off that day. The school cafeteria had served some disgusting leek dish for lunch, it until she was better. He could have bought something else, if he hadn’t forgotten to take his wallet usually he would have a bento made by Tohru, but she had been ill and he told her not to bother with with him.

It was still in the pocket of yesterday’s pants somewhere on the floor of his roo… hello, what was this?  He shook his head trying to dispel the vision before him but it lingered there, lying limply on the floor just inches from the side of his bed. He looked away, rubbed his eyes and massaged his temples before looking back to see that yes indeed the offending object was still there.

“WHAT THE HELL?!!!” he shouted anger seething through him.

Oh of course he knew what it was, it was a used fucking condom, on the floor of HIS room next to HIS bed. A condom that was not in any way possible way put to use by him. This meant someone else was, was doing _THINGS_ in his bed, but who??? 

He felt nauseous. Who knew what happened in this house when he was at school. Surely Shigure wasn’t perverted enough to do anything… oh hell he couldn’t even delude himself that far no matter how very badly he wanted to.  But no matter what he thought of the pervert dog, Tohru would never do things like that, and especially not on his bed, besides she had been sick. Shigure would, already established, don’t ask.  But with who if not Tohru?

A grimace spread across his face as he tried to remember if anyone mentioned Ayame stopping by. He would be Shigure’s number one suspected partner in crime, but he hadn’t been around in a while, and while not the most observant guy ever, Kyo was sure this condom was a recent addition to his room’s décor.

So who did that leave? Rat boy?  Yuki had been spending a lot of time away at student council things so he was off the list, which was a relief because that would send Kyo off the deep end and into fits of gibbering madness.  The most likely partners for him would be Tohru, or Shigure and ewwwwwwww he couldn’t think about either of those possibilities. He would need industrial strength brain bleach, or better yet a trip to Hatori’s to have his memory wiped, if he found out it was either of them.  All of this ran through his head in a jumble over the course of a few seconds, when he heard Shigure arrive at his door to investigate his outraged screams.

“What is all of the fuss Kyo?” The dog asked, his eye drawn to the spot on the floor where the hot headed teen was pointing a shaking, accusatory finger, “Oh, that is where that went,” he said lightly tiptoeing comically past the angry cat and snatching the scrap of latex from the floor, “You can relax, Kyo, Ha’ri came over to check on Tohru and wouldn’t let me watch, so I was amusing myself. You do know he keeps a lot of these on hand to give out at his office and on calls right?”

Kyo gave him a death glare.

Shigure made placating gestures with his hands while he quickly said, “With air, Kyo, I was blowing them up with air and letting them loose, this one just got away from me. I didn’t see where it landed.”

“You sick Bastard,” Kyo shouted, shoving Shigure backwards from his room, feeling very relieved.

Shigure smirked as he walked away. That had been a hell of an oversight. He would have to make Hatori wait until they made it downstairs into his own room from now on, no matter how hot and needy the dragon was.

  


  



End file.
